LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 31 - The P Team vs. Lord Flint Vorselon
Narrator: While Sonic was saving Tails and Cosmo we are gonna see what The P Team was doing while Sonic was gone. (We see Zerg forces marching though the city. They are the hunt for the humans of this world, Myotismon's forces, or The Freedom Fights who after speaking with Sonic Sarah declared them a threat. But they are suddenly hit by two energy blasts) Goten: I got 'em! Kid Trunk: All right let's take these alien monsters down! (Goten and Trunks attack the Ultralisks. Jinx brings Blastoise out who uses Hydro Pump on another group of these aliens call Banelings. Banelings attack as suicide bombers in the Zerg army. The group fights and defeats the Zerg Forces) Knuckles Riso: That takes care of them. Kid Flash: Man these Zerg guys are ugly. Jinx: They are still cause so much harm to Sonic's world so we must do everything we can to stop them. Kid Trunks: Well hey look at how many of these guys we have taken out! We'll beat these aliens no problem! Goten: Yeah! We'll beat them and that Myotismon guy! Kid Flash: So what's next? Jinx: Next we should- Kid Trunks: LOOK OUT! (Knocks away a laser blast) Jinx: Where did that come from? (The groups look up at a building and sees an alien with strange armor and wearing a glass dome on his head. He suddenly teleports down to the group) Flint Vorselon: You fools have attacked Invaders forces under the command of Sarah Kerrigan! Kid Flash: And who are you? Flint Vorselon: I am Flint Vorselon. Here to aid Kerrigan in her invasion. Jinx: And we're The P Team. Here to help Sonic take out Myotismon and you Invaders. Flint Vorselon: You are friends with Sonic!? Goten: You know him? Flint Vorselon: I have been order to kill the Hedgehog for fighting Sarah's forces. If you are friends of his you will be destroyed as well! Knuckles Riso: Bring it on then alien! (Flint Vorselon fires lasers at the group and they begin dodging his attacks. Jinx shoots a wave of bad luck knocking him back. Kid Flash runs fast at him hitting each time he runs by but then Flint trips Kid Flash causing him to crash into a building. He shoots another laser at Kncukles Riso knocking him down. Jinx continues to avoid attacks) Jinx: Goten! Trunks! I could use some help! Goten: Hang on Jinx! Flint Vorselon: You won't be helping her. (Suddenly some more Ultralisks appear) Kid Trunks: Ah great more of those!? (Trunks and Goten start fighting the Ultralisk leaving Jinx with Flint) Flint Vorselon: Your mind little human! Jinx: I don't think so! Blastoise! Hit him with Skull Bash! Blastoise: Blastoise! (Starts running) Blaaaaassss.... (Goes into his shell and starts spinning fast while still charging at Flint) TOISE!! (The attack hits Flint Vorselon hard enough that his dome gets knocked down. He then starts bouncing away) Flint Vorselon: YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!! (Teleports) (Goten and Kid Trunk finish off the Ultralisk then come down to the others) Goten: You did Jinx! Jinx: You have to thank Blastoise for this one. Knuckles Riso: Great work Blastoise! Blastoise: Blast! Kid Flash: Well now that were done here what's next? Knuckels Riso: We go back to finding to the humans on this world and try and take Killbane. Jinx: Right! Let's move people! To be continued. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius